republicofflashteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Blocky Mall (station)
Grand Blocky Mall is an interchange station for lines 1, X1, 4, FlashTeens Circular Line, Horse Expressway, Woodland Hyperloop Line and Experimental Hyperloop Line, opened on 12th September 2015. It's one of the biggest stations on the map. Also, Grand Blocky Mall was the first ever station that used /fill and /clone commands to construct platforms. History *The station was opened on Line 1 and F.T. Circular Line (formerly F.T. Branch Line) on 12th September 2015, as an additional station along the way. On 24th December 2015, the Horse Expressway interchange was built, as a part of an extension from FlashTeens Interchange to Grand Blocky Mall. *On 21st January 2016, when the Grand Blocky Mall -Cheesedog Info Center part of the Horse Expressway was widened from 3-blocks wide to 9-blocks wide, Grand Blocky Mall was one of the first stations that itsHorse Expressway station was 9-block wide. 3 days later Forest Farm was built next to Grand Blocky Mall. *On 5th March 2016, Grand Blocky Mall got reconstructed to a larger interchange, and the Horse Expressway section between Grand Blocky Mall and FlashTeens I/C was widened from 3-blocks wide to 9-blocks wide. *On 12th May 2016, the very first hyperloop was opened between Grand Blocky Mall and Ocean Aquarium, which distance between these two stations is about 300m. *On 21st August 2016, a brand new line, Line 4 was opened from Flora Cape via Grand Blocky Mall and Sunflower Harbor to Zebra Coast, which since then the line got many extensions. *On 12th December 2016, an official hyperloop line was opened from Grand Blocky Mall to North Woodland Mansion. *On 12th January 2017, the ground level lobby was expanded. *On 16th April 2017, Line X1 (Formerly Line 1 Express) was extended to Railway Museum via Grand Blocky Mall. Thanks to that, the journey time via the Express line was faster than taking the local one. On 1st May 2017, the station got updates in its basement. The new features were: **On B1 level, 3 new shops were added and resting area **On B2 level, The Blocky Mall High School was added, with 12 classrooms **A volleyball court was added next to the high school campus. *On 21st May 2017, F.T. Circular Line (formerly F.T. Branch Line) was extended to FlashTeens House via Doggy Park. *On 14th October 2017, F.T. Circular Line was extended from Central Monument to Grand Blocky Mall viaMuseum of iLands, From that date, the line became circular and was renamed to "F.T. Circular Line", *On the 21st of December 2017, the station got the biggest renovation ever for platform size enlargement. The following tasks were completed during the renovation: **Moved Line X1 (Formerly Line 1 Express) platforms to 6F level as a single wide island platform **The Line 1 (Formerly Line 1 Local) platforms remain, while the original 2 platforms were merged into one, which is wide as new the 6F Line X1 platform. **Both platforms were extended to 53-blocks long, which are the longest platforms on the map. **Platform gates on Line 1 (both platforms) and Line 4 platforms were added. **On 16th February 2018, Line 1 (Formerly Line 1 Local) and Line X1 (Formerly Line 1 Express) platform gates were renovated. **On 8th June 2018, the Line 1 Express was rebranded to Line X1, completely separating it from Line 1. On the same update, the Line X1 part between Sand Coast Village and Grand Blocky Mallmaximum speed was increased from 45 km/h to 100 km/h. Trivia *The station contains the longest platforms on the map: 53-blocks! *This article was the very first article on the Republic of FlashTeens wiki! However, right here, the first article is Republic of FlashTeens/Version history. *There is a hidden end portal in Grand Blocky Mall - it is in Unit 7, between Units 6 and 8. Category:Stations